1. Field of Invention
The mixture of a gaseous fuel with a liquid fuel in the operation of an internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description Of The Previous Art
The use of a mixture of a liquid fuel such as diesel fuel with a gaseous fuel such as natural gas in connection with an internal combustion engine is practiced to benefit from economy in fuel consumption and from a cleaner and more efficient operation of the engine.
A particular problem is present in the application of a mixture of a liquid and a gaseous fuel to an internal combustion engine and that problem is present in the escape of gaseous fuel with the discharge of scavenging air.
Improvement is required in timing the introduction of the gaseous fuel with regard to certain operation parameters of the engine to avoid the escape of gaseous fuel.
Further a problem is present in the effort to avoid a build up of carbon deposits, heat and pressure in a gaseous fuel inlet valve which does not have an independent operation.